Katzenjammer
by Lillysmum
Summary: Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelt meine Nase. Mit einem lauten Niesen wache ich auf. Verdammt, ich wohne in einem Kerker. Ist man nicht einmal hier vor diesen lästigen Sonnenstrahlen sicher?..."


Katzenjammer

Disclaimer: Frau Rowling gehört alles, mir nichts (ausser vielleicht Artemis). Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, nur Reviews, wenn ihr so nett seid und welche hinterlasst...

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelt meine Nase. Mit einem lauten Niesen wache ich auf. Verdammt, ich wohne in einem Kerker. Ist man nicht einmal hier vor diesen lästigen Sonnenstrahlen sicher?  
Nun, wo ich schon mal wach bin, sehe ich mich erst mal in Ruhe um. Diese lästigen Gestalten, die hier immer rumtoben, scheinen noch zu schlafen. Allen Göttern sei Dank!

Nun, vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen: Mein Name ist Artemis. Ich bin eine schwarze Katze und wohne in Hogwarts, in den als ungemütlich verschrieen Kerkern. Mein Herrchen nennt sich selbst Severus und arbeitet für mein Futter als Zaubertränkelehrer. Manchmal riecht er etwas merkwürdig, wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, aber das kann ich ihm verzeihen, wenn er mir eine Dose Thunfisch als Entschädigung öffnet.

Mein Leben hier war bisher immer sehr geruhsam. Bis vor einiger Zeit das Grauen über mich hereingebrochen ist…

Alles begann ganz harmlos. Eines Tages brachte mein Herrchen ein Weibchen für sich mit nach Hause. Mein Fall wäre sie ja nicht gewesen, auch wenn ich ein Kater wäre, aber mein Herrchen schien ganz angetan von ihr zu sein. Sie schien noch recht jung zu sein, hatte lange, lockige braune Haare und braune Augen mit einem goldenen Schimmer. Außerdem redete sie ziemlich viel.

Doch obwohl mein Herrchen sonst immer sehr schnell ungeduldig wird, hat er sie angesehen wie ein schmachtender Kater. Und wenn er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hat, klang das wie ein Schnurren: "Herrrrminnne". Merkwürdiger Name, wenn ihr mich fragt.

Nach einiger Zeit jedenfalls hat er dann offensichtlich doch die Geduld mit der Quasselstrippe verloren und sie im Nahkampf zum Schweigen gebracht. Was genau er da gemacht haben, kann ich nicht sagen, aber es war sehr effektiv. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille flogen dann auf einmal Klamotten durch die Gegend (man stelle sich nur mal vor, eine Socke hat sogar mich getroffen. Können diese Zweibeiner denn gar keine Rücksicht nehmen?) und die Beiden sind Richtung Schlafzimmer davongetorkelt.

Am nächsten Morgen hat sich das Weibchen dann jedenfalls ganz leise davongeschlichen, noch bevor mein Herrchen aufgewacht ist. Und weil sie die Tür offen gelassen hat, hab ich mich in sein Bett gekuschelt in der Hoffnung, dass er mich beim Aufwachen vielleicht ein wenig hinter den Ohren krault. Hätte ich gewusst, was mir blüht, hätte ich mich unter einem Schrank verkrochen.

Erst war alles noch so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. So im Halbdämmer kuschelte Herrchen sich an mich und wollte mich gerade hinter den Ohren kraulen, als er stutzte. Als er die Augen aufmachte, hat er mich ganz verdutzt angesehen und dann trat plötzlich ein Ausdruck in seine Augen, der mir Angst eingejagt hat.

Mit einer Handbewegung hat er mich einfach aus seinem Bett gefegt (verdammter Dosenöffner, wer denkt er eigentlich, wer er ist?) und ist wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Wohnung gefegt. Hinterher sah die Wohnung aus, als hätte ein Tornado die Einrichtung in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Und immer wieder hat er dabei ihren Namen gerufen. Armes Herrchen.

Irgendwann hat er dann eingesehen, dass eigentlich ich die einzige bin, die an seine Seite gehört und unser geruhsames Leben mit gelegentlichem Öffnen einer Dose Thunfisch nahm wieder seinen Lauf.

Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Herrchen eine Zeitlang nicht gut aussah. Immer blass (noch blasser als sonst!) und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen schlich er durch die Räume. Wenn er abends am Feuer saß, bin ich natürlich oft auf seinen Schoß gesprungen und habe für ihn geschnurrt, damit er weiß, dass ich ihn mag.

Nun ja, und dann, neun Monate nach dieser Nacht mit dieser Hermine stand plötzlich alles Kopf.

Alles begann so harmlos. Es klopfte. (Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und Herrchen daran hindern, die Tür zu öffnen). Vor der Tür stand wieder dieses Weibchen. Und dieses Mal kam sie nicht allein. Oh nein. Auch wenn Herrchen es noch nicht sehen konnte, ich konnte das Unheil bereits riechen: Erbrochene Milch und feuchte Windeln!

Am Anfang hat Herrchen sich dann auch gut geschlagen. Vielleicht ist es einfacher, ich gebe diesen Dialog wörtlich wieder.

Herrchen: „Hermine! Welch eine Überraschung. Was führt dich denn wieder in diese dunkle Ecke von Hogwarts, nachdem du es offensichtlich erst gar nicht erwarten konntest, dich davonzuschleichen?"

Hermine: „Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich damals einfach so gegangen bin. Aber ich hatte einfach Angst. Das Ganze ist so schnell über mich hereingebrochen. Aber können wir das Ganze nicht drinnen besprechen? Es ist ziemlich kalt hier draußen."

Herrchen: „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu besprechen gibt. Wir hatten eine gemeinsame Nacht, du bist gegangen und das Leben ist weiter gegangen. Also geh wieder nach Hause und tu, was immer du die letzten neun Monate getan hast! (Sehr gut, Herrchen, zeig ihr, wo´s langgeht!) Also, auf Wiedersehen."

Doch dieses Weibchen wollte sich so schnell nicht abschütteln lassen. Sie stellte einfach den Fuss in die Tür, so dass Herrchen sie nicht schließen konnte.

Hermine: „Severus, die verbiesterter alter Bock, wenn du mir schon nicht zuhören willst, vielleicht willst du dann wenigstens den Grund sehen, warum ich mich ausgerechnet NEUN Monate nicht bei dir gemeldet habe?"

(Nein, nein, du willst es nicht wissen!!!!)  
Severus: „Na, da bin ich ja aber mal wirklich gespannt, welche Erklärung so gut sein soll, dass ich dich dafür einlassen soll."

Statt einer Antwort schob sie den Kinderwagen vor. Oh Gott, es war sogar das zweifache Grauen!!!!

Hermine: „Reicht dir das?"

Severus: „Was soll das?"

Völlig überrumpelt passte Herrchen mal einen Moment nicht aufpasste, drängte sie ihn beiseite und brachte die Kinder mit.

Severus: „Soll das etwa heißen, ich bin Vater geworden? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass du schwanger warst. Warum hast du mich erst verlassen und mir auch noch so etwas wichtiges vorenthalten? Ist es dir vielleicht entfallen?"

Hermine: „Severus, lass es mich erklären. Diese Nacht mit dir war einfach wundervoll. Doch als ich am Morgen neben dir aufgewacht bin, ist alles auf mich eingestürzt. Ich fühlte mich schon beim Gedanken daran, dir in die Augen zu sehen, völlig überfordert. Du warst sieben Jahre mein Lehrer, zusammen haben wir Voldemort gestürzt. Außerdem war ich schon seit Jahren in dich verliebt und hab mir immer wieder vorgestellt, wie es wäre, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Die Wirklichkeit war um so vieles besser, dass ich Angst bekommen habe und vor mir selbst weggelaufen bin. Ich hatte Angst, dass, wenn du wach wirst und mir in die Augen siehst, ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Ich liebe dich schon so lange aus der Ferne, ich wollte nicht, dass du meine Illusionen zerstörst und meine Liebe nicht erwiderst. Ich hätte es einfach nicht ertragen. Also bin ich weggelaufen. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass ich das alles vergessen kann und dann mein Leben einfach weiterlebe. Nach drei Monaten habe ich allerdings gemerkt, dass das dann wohl nicht so einfach werden würde. Ich merkte, dass ich schwanger war. Du kannst nicht glauben, wie oft ich mich hingesetzt habe, um dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich habe bestimmt hundert Mal angefangen und dann doch jeden Bogen ins Feuer geworfen. Jedes Mal habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie du wohl auf die Nachricht reagieren würdest. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich hasst. Also habe ich mich entschlossen, das Kind ohne dich zu bekommen. Die Schwangerschaft war auch sehr schwierig, deshalb habe ich bald jeden Gedanken an dich verdrängt.

Doch jetzt, nach der Geburt der Zwillinge, habe ich beschlossen, dass du ein Recht hast, die Kinder wenigstens zu sehen und selbst zu entscheiden, ob du an der Erziehung beteiligt werden willst."

Severus: „Was soll ich sagen? Wie heißen die beiden eigentlich?" Er beugte sich vorsichtig über den Kinderwagen.

Hermine: „Das Mädchen heißt Eileen und der Junge John. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht?"

Severus: „Das sind gute Namen. Danke, dass du meine Tochter nach meiner Mutter benannt hast." Herrchen guckte plötzlich ganz gerührt aus der Wäsche.

Hermine: „Und wie soll es nun weitergehen?"

Severus: (Oh nein, jetzt kommt er, der Satz, der wirklich alles verderben wird) „Hermine Granger, lass mich an deinem Leben teilhaben. Ich will ein Vater für meine Kinder sein. (Nein, nein, nein…) Ich liebe dich über alles: Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Und dann fing das Weibchen plötzlich an zu weinen! War denn jetzt nicht alles gut? Legen diese Zweibeiner nicht großen Wert darauf, geheiratet zu werden? Diese Dosenöffner…

Na ja, jedenfalls hat sie dann ja gesagt und den Rest des Abends haben sie ihre Welpen angeschaut. Den Rest könnt ihr euch sicher denken. Dieses…Frauchen ist noch in der selben Woche bei uns eingezogen (natürlich wurde ich nicht gefragt, ob ich auch eine Meinung dazu habe. Typisch.) Seitdem riecht mein Zuhause nach erbrochener Milch und vollgeschissenen Windeln. Und dieses Geschrei! Es ist einfach unerträglich.

Mehrfach war ich schon versucht, einfach auszuziehen. Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwo einen anderen Ort, wo man eine Katze wie mich zu schätzen weiß? Na ja, aber irgendwie habe ich es dann doch nicht übers Herz gebracht, mein armes Herrchen mit dieser Brut allein zu lassen. (Obwohl ich schon zugeben muss, dass er viel glücklicher aussieht.) Ausserdem hat sich das Frauchen dazu bemüßigt gefühlt, mir ein nettes Körbchen neben dem Kamin einzurichten. Da ist es immer so schön warm. Und meine Dose Thunfisch dekoriert sie immer mit einem Zweig Petersilie. (Nicht, dass ich so etwas fressen würde, aber ich erkenne die Mühe durchaus an.) Und sie krault mich immer so nett hinter den Ohren. Obwohl sie dabei immer etwas von Krummbein murmelt. Das verbitte ich mir, ich habe die geradesten und schönsten Beine, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Jawohl. Sagt sie das noch einmal, wird sie meine Krallen zu spüren bekommen!

Ja, und nun werde ich noch das bisschen Ruhe genießen, dass mir vergönnt sein wird für diesen Tag. Hinter der Tür, wo Herrchen und Frauchen schlafen, beginnt schon wieder ihr allmorgendliches Ritual, dass aus viel Gestöhne und Geschnaufe besteht. Fragt nicht, was die da machen, auf jeden Fall kommt Herrchen dann immer total aufgeräumt und regelrecht fröhlich aus seinem Raum und auch Frauchen krault mich immer hinter den Ohren. Und dann fangen die Welpen auch schon an, Radau zu machen. Neuerdings können sie sogar krabbeln und versuchen nun ständig, mich am Schwanz zu ziehen. Also versuche ich, mich den ganzen Tag so klein wie möglich zu machen und unter Schränke zu kriechen. Klappt nicht immer, aber immer öfter. Wenn die Welpen dann abends endlich ins Bett gehen, schlägt meine große Stunde. Ich springe zu Herrchen auf den Schoß und schnurre ihm etwas vor, damit er weiss, dass ich ihn lieb habe. Und wenn ich das ausreichend getan habe… nun, dann springe ich zu Frauchen und schnurre auch für sie. Ihr seht also, mein Leben ist wirklich die Hölle…

Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, die Geschichte ist fertiggestellt, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über Kritik jeglicher Art freuen. Tut euch also bitte keinen Zwang an und drückt das kleine Knöpfchen

Lg Schnuffelchen26


End file.
